


肾宝公司Wakanda市场的开拓指日可待

by Peggy_Piggy



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Piggy/pseuds/Peggy_Piggy
Summary: 在线看性感大猫公厕做爱





	肾宝公司Wakanda市场的开拓指日可待

联合国会议上  
肩披独具Wakanda风格长巾的男人在各国首脑的包围和无数镜头、闪光灯的聚焦下显得游刃有余，他从容不迫的回答着各色刁钻刻薄的质疑和提问，用一国之君的风度和气魄征服了众人。  
然而，专注于外交的陛下，并没有注意到背后，那道炙热的、专属于堂弟的视线...

议政厅旁的男厕所  
“嗯...good boy，对，再含深一点...”低沉的男声从最后一个隔间的门板后传来，带着蛊惑人心的性感，“好...唔...去舔舔龟头，你可要伺候好它，毕竟一会它可是要插进你身后的骚穴的。”带着调笑意味的下流话轻易的从口中蹦出，刺激着身下半跪着的男人。  
谁能想到，高高在上的Wakanda国王此刻正在厕所和自己的堂弟苟且  
“哦...T'Challa我他妈简直要爱死你这张小嘴了，它简直就是为吸男人JB而生的！”Erik在哥哥的服侍下发出了粗重的喘息声。T'challa羞红了，双膝着地，两手扶在Erik两腿间，有些吃力的吞吐着弟弟的巨大。粗壮的阴茎呈现出侵略性的暗红色，柱身上凸起的青筋让本就骇人的男根更加狰狞，简直和它主人的气质如出一辙。  
T'Challa灵活的舌头在Erik的性器上来回游走，从最下方两颗饱满浑圆的卵蛋到形状可观的龟头等被他一一宠幸，闪着晶莹的水泽。看着平日里正经严肃的T'Challa因为自己的性器而变成乖顺的小淫猫，Erik觉得下身越发胀痛。  
堂哥温柔的舔舐只会让阴茎越发肿胀，蓬勃充血的欲望也并未得到缓解，低声咒骂了一句，Erik扯住T'Challa头顶细腻的绒毛，让下身的狰狞在男人的口中疯狂的进去。Erik激烈的抽插幅度，让T'Challa的眼角不自觉的流出了生理泪水，顺着巧克力色的肌肤留下了湿润的痕迹，让男人看起来有了更加好欺负的感觉。身下人可怜的模样让Erik全身的血液骤然涌向大脑，就连性器也在数十下的挺动后全数缴械在T'Challa口中。黏稠白腥的精液从未合拢的口中滴漏，还有几丝粘在了脸颊和长巾上，更显情色的意味。  
在堂哥口中释放过一次的Erik将T'Challa一把拉起，将他困在自己和门板中间，两人无声的对视了几秒，Erik猛的低头，擒住了T'Challa的嘴唇，霸道的用舌头撬开对方的牙关，带着檀腥味的唾液在两人口中交换、混合，之后扯出一条银丝。即便是接吻时，Erik的手也不闲着，粗糙的大手隔着T'Challa的西装裤摸索，描绘着凸出的小帐篷形状。  
经过Erik长时间的亲身调教，T'Challa的身体极为敏感，尤其实在他的私人教练身下。被揉捏的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度涨大，很快就将裤裆顶出了一个小山丘。Erik满意的笑了笑，在堂哥耳边低语到：“国王陛下，你的小T'Challa可比你要诚实可爱的多了！”“唔...嗯....你的小Erik也比你好使多了！”即便是委身于人下，T'Challa也不会白白受人摆布，口舌上占了上风还是让他内心暗爽。  
“哦？既然陛下这么欣赏我的小弟的话，那我可不能让您失望啊！”Erik带着恶劣的坏笑，将四处点火的手移向了T'Challa丰润饱满的臀部，坏心眼的肆意蹂躏惹来了身下人的惊呼，“啊...Erik你...你轻点！嗯...”“我怕力度太小满足不了饥渴的陛下喔！”说罢，粗糙的大手粗暴的将褶皱的西装裤扯下，连柔弱的内裤也难以幸免。  
T'Challa习于性爱的身体早就软成一滩，狭窄的甬道里不住的流出淅淅沥沥的肠液，在大腿根处留下暧昧的晶莹。“天哪，堂哥，你还真是骚的可以啊！弟弟的老二还没干进你的小屁股里呢，水就流成这样了，啧啧啧！”Erik羞辱性的言语似乎戳中了T'Challa的G点，让他的性器和后穴更加兴奋起来。两只手指轻车熟路的插入润滑的穴口，激进的进出几乎要将甬道内部的褶皱磨平。  
“别...别废话了！唔嗯...快给我...”T'Challa被下身的空虚折磨的早已失去了耐心。“陛下，求人可不应该是这个态度喔！”Erik可不是什么乖乖就范的好孩子，“该说什么，T'Challa，你知道的，毕竟你之前在我床上的时候说的可是很熟练的。”  
“哈...Erik，求求你...求求你操进来...用你的大肉棒填...唔...填满我的屁眼....”T'Challa的脸颊热的滚烫，此刻的他羞耻的恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
“喔，陛下，As you wish！”抽出沾满爱液的手指，Erik掏出裤裆里早已坚硬的铁棍，长驱直入，狠狠地贯穿了T'Challa的后庭。“哈啊...轻一点！Erik...求你了...轻一点.....”蛮横的深入让T'Challa发出了嘶哑的求饶。  
两具男性躯体的碰撞，在静谧的卫生间里显得格外刺耳，啪啪的抽插声总是伴随着男人娇媚的呻吟抽泣，无不刺激着Erik的神经，他不由得加大力度，仿佛要用自己的阴茎将堂兄钉入门板。原始、亘古不变的性爱旋律在窄小的隔间里经久不息......

很显然，大家并不知道那位看似健壮Wakanda国王发生了什么，只是目睹了他被Wakanda的亲王公主抱回了回程的飞船....


End file.
